


Whumptober 2020

by Creatively_Written



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot Starscream, Blood, Blood Loss, Breakdown Lives (Transformers), Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Manhandling, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: The time of whumptober is upon us!
Relationships: Ratchet/Starscream (Transformers), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Tarn, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Day 1:Waking Up Restrained

Cobra Commander groaned as he slowly woke up, shivering as he felt cold metal dig into his wrists. Something was wrong, and the commander was trying to figure out who was the culprit. Just by the cuffs, Destro and the Baroness were eliminated. They only used restraint that he couldn’t hurt himself with. Zartan couldn’t be the culprit, for this wasn’t his room. The bounty hunter only used his room when tying up the commander. Finally, the crimson twins were eliminated because he was alone. The twins loved to use him as their living stuffed animal, but they were always sneaky about it. 

“That’s a fascinating fact about the twins,” Cobra Commander turned his head towards Dr. Mindbender, “I’ll make sure to use that against them if they try to take over again.” Cobra Commander rolled his eyes. Dr. Mindbender was a first, and the commander hoped this time was the last. 

“Fun,” Cobra Commander growled, “now, why am I here?” Dr. Mindbender laughed, sending shivers down the commander’s spine. 

“You're here so I can lead the Cobra organization. It’s clear that you have almost everyone here wrapped around your little finger.” Dr. Mindbender got out of the chair and started to stalk towards the helpless commander. “Now, if I’m the only one who has access to you, I’ll be named the new leader of Cobra.”

“Good luck, they’ll tear you into pieces if you even suggest taking my spot!” Cobra Commander laughed as the mind reader started to grow frustrated. 

“That’s where you come into play. Without me, they’ll never find you, and you need someone to give you food and water,” Dr. Mindbeder said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small vial. 

“Oh? You think that some flimsy handcuffs are going to stop me from escaping?” Cobra Commander started to shift on the bed, banging the cuffs against the metal bars. 

“Of course not, I’m going to add a little something extra.” Dr. Mindbender seemed to be looming over the Commander. “I can’t have you running off now.” The commander struggled, but his head was held down and the vial was held just under his nose. Slowly the world started to fade for the commander. ”Good commander, just rest and I’ll take care of everything.” 


	2. Alt. no.9 Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up in a med-bay, asking if his partner had made it through the storm.

Starscream groaned as bright orange filled his optics. The seeker thought it was an odd color for a room. 

“You took quite the tumble there, Starscream.” The seeker looked over to the white and red medic. 

“Is Skyfire okay?” The medic was taken aback by his question, before taking a calmer expression. “I think a snowstorm was forming during our exploration of an ice planet.” 

“Your partner’s fine, but it looks like you’ve had a bit of processor damage resulting in some memory loss.” The medic huffed, “Stay here, I need to make some calls.” 

Starscream watched the grumpy medic walk away, realizing that he was alone in the medbay. If Skyfire was alright, then why wasn’t he next to him? Sorrow flowed through his spark, and Starscream wasn’t prepared for the response he got. Fear and thankfulness came back to him as if he was in a trine bond. The seeker felt as if he were left in a dark cave with no way of escape. Perhaps once Skyfire got to whatever hospital he was staying at, Starscream could get some answers. 

* * *

Skyfire couldn’t believe the words that came out of Ratchet’s mouth. Starscream had lost his memories, up until the point where the storm hit. The Autobots were talking about what to do, and the shuttle realized that he couldn’t miss his big chance to have his best friend back.

“Why don’t we help him get his memories back?” The room turned to him, most of the bots giving him a dirty look. “He might change sides and give us the winning chance we need. We know Starscream is a huge player in the Decepticons, so think of the advantage he’ll be on our side!” 

“I can see your point, Skyfire,” Optimus hummed, causing an outburst amongst some of the Autobots.

“But he’s Starscream! He’ll stick a knife in our back the moment we trust him!” 

“We can’t have a con around the base! He’ll send all of our information to Megatron!” 

“Everyone that is enough!” Skyfire yelled. “Starscream was never like that when I knew him! I was a Decepticon and you never questioned me! Why not him! This could be our one chance to end the war!” 

“I see your point, Skyfire, but if Starscream becomes a threat, he’s going straight to the brig,” Optimus said. 

“Thank you, Optimus,” Skyfire smiled at the Prime. “I won’t let you down!” 


	3. Day three Manhandled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destro wonders why he even stays with these idiots

“Destro put me down!” Cobra Commander yelled as he was thrown over the silver faced man’s shoulder, “we can still win this!” 

“I am not bailing the two of you out of prison twice in one-month commander!” Destro yelled as he grabbed the Baroness. “Talk some sense into him!”

“I think I can take down Duke, can you run a little slower? I don’t want to miss.” Destro couldn’t believe his ears. It seemed like he was the only one looking out for the two idiots he called lovers. When the danger level was lower, Destro was going to have a good long talk about self-preservation with the Cobra Commander and the Baroness. Luckily his backup plane was coming into view, and the three could escape without too much trouble. 

“Destro! I demand to be let down!” Cobra Commander whined and flailed around, almost causing Destro to drop him. 

“I will in a moment, commander, just wait!” Destro was almost to the plane when he heard three voices. 

“Leaving without us, Destro?” The silver masked man growled as he heard Zartan’s voice. “I thought you cared about us?” 

“And taking the Baroness and Cobra Commander with you?” 

“One might assume you care about them more than you let on.” Destro groaned as he heard the twins as well. 

“I’ll take you three with us if you can keep these two inside the plane while I start it up?” This seemed to please the three, and Destro sighed. He should have left the Cobra Organization long ago.

“Destro!” Cobra Commander wined. “Put me down!” Destro could feel the pout coming off the commander, and sighed. He knew why he stayed, and these idiots should have been grateful for him looking out for their safety. 


	4. Day 4 Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The command trine are captured by the Autobots

Skywarp huffed as he was shoved into a tiny cage along with Thundercracker and Starscream. The Autobots had singled them out on the battlefield and captured them as the cons were retreating after a failed Energon raid. 

“Megatron’s not gonna pay any ransom you try to send him, so just let us go now!” Skywarp yelled, causing Thundercracker to roll his optics. 

“You're not here to get something from Megatron,” Perceptor said. “We need Starscream’s scientific mind. If he complies, we will erase all charges against him, and you two as well.” The scientist droned on. “If he does not comply, then we’ll have to take drastic measures. At the moment, your confines will mimic airflow as if you were flying, it is a feature that can be turned off at any time.” The microscope turned and walked away, leaving the seekers alone. 

“Star?” Thundercracker turned towards his mate, who was heavily leaning on him. “Your frame is burning up. When was your last firewall upgrade?” Starscream muttered something unintelligible, as he started to slip down to the floor. “Star! Can you stand up for me?” Thundercracker tried to set the tri-colored seeker on his peds, only for Starscream to fall back over. 

“I’ll see if I can get one of the bots attention,” Skywarp said as he started to bang on the glass, and the seeker could see Preceptor's back. He was talking to Wheeljack, and they were deep into conversation. “TC, they're distracted!” 

“Keep trying, ‘Warp,” Thundercracker sighed as he pulled Starscream closer to his frame, “Star needs us to succeed.” 

“I’m trying to, bet they’re not seeing me!” Skywarp continued to bang on the glass as the scientists continued to talk, fear growing in his spark. “TC, what should we do?” 

“I don’t know, ‘Warp,” Thundercracker looked over at Starscream. “But Star isn’t going to make it unless we try to save him.”

“I’ll try again, but I don’t think they’ll see me.” Skywarp paused. “Do you still have that first aid kit in your subspace?” 

“I’m not sure if there's something for viruses, but I’ll check,” Thundercracker sighed as he pulled out a little white box from his subspace. The blue seeker laid his trine leader down and poured through the box. 

“Hey TC! The explody scientist is coming over!” Skywarp yelled excitedly as the two saw Wheeljack come closer to the cage.

“Wonderful, I'm sure he has the medic's comm frequency on speed frequency.”


	5. day five failed escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from day one; Cobra commander won't just lay around waiting to be rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, I wrote this before I watched the animated tie in movie. I had crafted and idea that Cobra Commander was a naga and could shift between a human form, and a half-snake form.

Cobra Commander hissed as he tried to get his claws out of his gloves. Baroness had them specially made after he had clawed his other pairs of gloves to shreds. Now with his gloves around his hands in the cuffs, it left him one way out. He would be at the mercy of Dr. Mindbender when he made his way back to the room where he kept the commander if he didn't act soon. 

“Destro, you better not yell at me for this!” Cobra Commander hissed as he kicked his boots off. Slowly his legs transformed into a long black and golden tail. His pants and socks were in taters, but he would argue about it later with Destro. Right now, he needed to get out and plot his revenge on the mind reader. Carefully, he bent his body in half and wrapped his tail around the thin metal. It snapped, and the commander sat up on the bed. Freedom was going to be his, and Mindbender was going to regret the day he decided to hold him captive like Duke or Snake Eyes. Quickly, he made his way towards the door and slammed his torso against it. 

“And what do you think you're doing?” Cobra Commander slowly turned around, looking at Dr. Mindbender eye to eye, “I wasn’t gone that long, and if you had to go, why didn’t you open the door like a civilized human being?” The commander’s eyes widened as the mind reader walked in from the other side of the room. It looked as if he came in through the wall. “Oh? Were you trying to escape?” 

“Of course! I’m not going to wait around for someone to save me!” Cobra Commander hissed as the doctor came closer to him. “So let me out now, and perhaps we can forget about this little incident.” 

Dr. Mindbender laughed. “Let you go? Commander, with you as my captive I have all of the Cobra organization under my thumb. You are not leaving this room, ever.” Cobra Commander didn’t know when the mind reader had gotten so close to him, but if the man was coming any closer, he was going to bite him. “Kinky, commander, but aren't you venomous? Of course, I could always drain you of that nasty venom. It could always be used for the next big Cobra weapon.” 

“In your dreams,” Cobra Commander hissed as he wrapped his tail around Dr. Mindbender’s ankle and pulled him to the ground. While the mind reader was distracted, Cobra Commander slithered to the other side of the room where Mindbender had entered. But no matter what the commander did, the wall did not budge. 

“You shouldn’t have done that Commander,” Dr. Mindbender said, as he slowly got off the floor. “I would hate to break my promise to Destro not to hurt you.” Cobra Commander felt something flow through his body and he collapsed to the floor, yet there was no feeling of a needle. “But I’ll let it slide this time, besides, I found something that would better fit your current form.” The commander tried to move, but he was left immobile. Fear filled his mind as the doctor moved closer with a bundle of cloth and a golden belt. Cobra Commander was helpless as Dr. Mindbender slipped on the stocking and belt over his tail. The material felt weird on his scales, and a little whine escaped the commander’s mouth. “Oh buck it up commander, it's just a stocking.” The mind reader picked up the commander and placed him on the bed once more. “It looks like I’ll have to find some stronger restraints for you,” Dr. Mindbender hummed, causing Cobra Commander to shiver, “or I could make you beautiful. Which would you prefer commander?” 


	6. Day 6: "stop, please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has found his favorite traitor helping the Autobots.

Starscream’s optics widened as Megatron stalked towards him. It had been weeks since the seeker had joined the Autobots, and it looked like the warlord hadn't taken the news well. 

“Starscream, it’s wonderful to see my favorite traitor again!” Megatron said as he cornered the seeker against a rock wall. “Are the Autobots treating you well? Do they know you killed Cliffjumper?” The warlord cupped Starscream’s face and lifted him off the ground; the seeker flailed and kicked with his spiky peds, missing the warlord by miles. 

“I have been forgiven, Megatron,” Starscream spit out, causing the warlord to grip the seeker’s face tighter. “I am not your plaything anymore!”

“Oh, Starscream, you naive seeker, Prime, and his lot are just using you. What’s going to happen when they find a stable Energon source? Do you really think Prime’s just going to give you a second chance that freely? You're nothing to them, Starscream.” The warlord slammed the seeker against the wall of the cave. “They even made you more confident and disrespectful, that can always be fixed though.” The seeker’s wings fluttered in fear, and his claws dug into Megatron’s servos. 

“Master! Stop, please!” Starscream screamed out, and Megatron dropped the seeker. Starscream tried to crawl away, but Megatron grabbed his left ped. 

“It’s good to see that you are still the same, no matter if you try to change.” Megatron let out a feral grin and squeezed the seeker’s leg. 

“Master! Stop! I won’t be able to recover! Please don’t do it!” Starscream cried and Megatron let him go. Energon started to pool where Megatron had punctured his leg.

“I do hope your Autobot Medic can fix that, you know Knockout can. Come with me, and I’ll forget about your little betrayal.” Starscream looked at Megatron, and then to the silhouette of the Prime behind him. 

“I’ll never go back to you!” Starscream hissed as Optimus’s fist hit the side of Megatron’s helm. 


	7. Day 7 Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emergence has started; Skywarp and Thundercracker can't make it to Starscream.

Starscream huffed as he waddled over to his nest, groaning as he sat down in the plush sea of pillows and blankets. When Skywarp and Thundercracker brought up having sparklings, he never thought it was going to be this painful. The eggs in his chamber shifted, and the seeker knew that they were coming out soon. 

_You two better be close! These eggs are coming with or without you!_

_We’ll be there soon Star, Megatron’s been missing you._ Starscream rolled his optic’s at Thundercracker’s sappy way of saying the warlord missed using him as a punching bag. _Perhaps we should have told him you were Carrying._

_And have him take Screamer away from us while he’s carrying! No slagging way, TC! Megatron would send him to Shockwave in a spark beat!_

_Don’t call me Screamer, Skywarp._ Starscream froze as pain shot up through his valve, and let out an audial piercing shriek. 

_Starscream, I think the whole base just heard you._

_Then come and protect me!_ Starscream let out a huff as another wave of pain flooded through his frame once more. 

_Uh, Megatron and Soundwave heard you too Screamer. They’re running your way right now._ Starscream rolled his optics, of course, those two would bully their way into his private life. 

_‘Warp will get us there before them, just hold on and practice the breathing exercises we showed you._

_I am, it just hurts like the pit._ Starscream sighed as he felt the eggs shift in his chambers, they were coming today one way or another.

“Starscream you blasted fool! Come out and I will lessen your punishment!” Starscream froze as he saw Megatron and Soundwave walk into the storeroom he was using to hide his nest. “I tire of these games, seeker.” Starscream tried to keep quiet, but the eggs shifted, causing him to scream. 

“Starscream: injured?” The third in command came closer to the nest, gasping when he saw the seeker. “Lord Megatron: Starscream is found. Starscream: is in labor. Query: should we take him to the med-bay?” 

“Do we have time?” Megatron came closer and Soundwave nodded. Before Starscream knew it, the warlord had scooped him up and the telepath was calling Hook and his gestalt. Starscream growled but was shushed by the warlord. “You’re so dramatic Starscream, running off and conceiving a sparkling without telling me. Should I congratulate Skywarp or Thundercracker when the little wrench is born?”


	8. day 8 Alt. no.2 Falling

Starscream smiled as he fell through the air, feeling the freedom of the sky around him. The seeker went out on patrol, a temporary freedom from the stress of the Decepticons and Megatron. 

**_ :: Starscream, where are you! You wretched fool! :: _ **

**_ :: Out on patrol, you blasted fool! You were the one who scheduled it! :: _ **

**_ :: Come back now! There are Autobots in your area! :: _ **

**_ :: It’s not like they can actually catch me! I’m the fastest seeker you have! ::  _ **

Starscream rolled his optics and shut off the comm. The old coot probably just wanted to take his anger out on the seeker for some perceived slight. Starscream was going to make Megatron wait, flying was his alone time and he rarely got to fly alone to clear his helm. Starscream huffed as he turned and shot upward before transforming and falling in his robot mode once more. Everything was peaceful until he felt two servos grab his legs and back. 

“I thought I’d find you here, Star.” The seeker looked up at the shuttle in shock. “You always loved to fall through the air when you were frustrated.” Skyfire smiled at Starscream as he rearranged the seeker so that Starscream was facing away from the shuttle. 

“Skyfire, don’t you dare!” Starscream yelled too late, the shuttle’s magnetic lock activated and left Starscream weightless against Skyfire’s chest. “I hate you so much.”

“I know, Star,” Skyfire said as Starscream started to drift off into recharge. “I hope you’ll forgive me though.” 

* * *

Bumblebee watched as Skyfire walked around with an unconscious Starscream magnetically connected to his chest. The shuttle left earlier, saying he needed a flight and had come back with the unconscious seeker. 

“Whatcha got there, Skyfire?” Bumblebee asked as he watched the shuttle walk into the rec room, Starscream’s limbs weakly swaying with the motions of the moving shuttle. 

“An Energon cube,” the shuttle replied, holding up the cube in his hand so the minibot could see it better. 


	9. Alt. no.6 Altered State

Cobra Commander stumbled through the halls, clutching onto the wall for support. The commander swore that Dr. Mindbender had placed something in his drink during the dinner. That, or he was using his powers on the commander. 

“Commander? Is everything alright?” Cobra Commander shivered as he heard Dr. Mindbender’s voice. “You don’t look so well, why don’t I escort you to your room?” The commander flinched as the mind reader's hand touched his back. 

“I can get to my room myself!” Cobra Commander shrugged off the doctor’s hand and stumbled forward. The hall around him started to blur and the commander couldn’t tell the mind reader from the tiled floor. 

“You can’t, commander,” Dr. Mindbender said as he wrapped an arm around Cobra Commander, “just relax, I’ll keep you safe.” 

“I don’t need your help,” Cobra Commander said weakly, his world starts to fade into darkness. 

“I think you do, Commander. But no hurry, I can wait for you to beg for my help.” Dr. Mindbender said as Cobra Commander collapsed to the floor. “Of course I could always drag your unconscious body back to my room.” 

“Don’t you even dare lay a finger on me!” Cobra Commander tried to yell, but it came out as a whimper. Dr. Mindbender lifted the commander up. 

“Why commander, it’s like you don’t even trust me. Have a little faith in your troops.” Cobra Commander tried to fight the mind reader, only to lose movement in his limbs. “Don’t even try, commander, you can’t fight this.” 

“Dr. Mindbender, what is going on here!” The mind reader froze as he heard Destro’s voice.

“The commander wasn’t feeling too well, I’m taking him back to his room.” 

“You probably won’t get past the codes,” Destro grabbed the commander away from Dr. Mindbender, “I’ll take him back to his room.”


	10. day 10 Trail of blood

Unicron hissed as his spark fled his body, Primus’s blood and his own covering his essence. 

“Do not think that you can simply flee, brother! We must finish this,” Primus yelled, but Unicron ignored him. 

“Maybe someday, brother, but not today. Enjoy your creations for now!” Unicron yelled back to his brother, brushing past meteors and moons, leaving the blood behind him. The god needed to find a place to rest, somewhere his brother would never find him. 

_ Rest safely for now brother, my creations need me more than I want to hunt you down.  _

_ Have fun brother, one day those creations are going to bleed you dry.  _

_ They’ll do the same to you, Unicron.  _

The god laughed at the thought, he would never allow himself to be caught by any of his brother’s weak creations. He had sewn enough discord amongst them to stop his brother from ever leaving the heart of Cybertron again. 

When Unicron made his way to a field of debris and stars, his spark felt heavy and tired. Some of the Energon had smeared along the nearby meteors, but Unicron paid them no mind. It wasn’t like his brother’s creations would ever follow after him. Settling down for a nap, Unicron allowed himself to relax, letting the natural swing of gravity lull him into a peaceful recharge. He had absolutely nothing to worry about, and when he woke up from the recharge, his wounds would heal and his new body would be ready for revenge on his brother’s creations. Primus may have won the battle, but Unicron will win the war. 


	11. day 11 crying

Starscream slouched as he made his way down the halls of the nemesis. Megatron had slagged him over something out of his control, and now the seeker just wanted to fall into his berth and sleep the pain away. 

“You look like slag, Star,” Starscream stiffened as he heard Skywarp, “What did you do this time?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Starscream hissed as he brushed past his trine mates. 

“It was just a joke, Screamer,” Skywarp huffed. “Don’t burn out your thrusters.” Thundercracker looked back at his trine leader, noticing his sagging wings. 

“Star? Is everything alright?” The only answer the blue seeker got was a hiss and a door slammed in his face. 

“Don’t take it personally, TC,” ‘Warp patted Thundercracker’s shoulder, “it’s just Screamer being Screamer.” 

“Not this time, Skywarp, Starscream would have yelled that Megatron was a fool and invited us into his quarters.” Thundercracker sighed, as Skywarp had a huge grin spread across his faceplates. 

“Should we warp ourselves in?” Thundercracker groaned at Skywarps cheerfulness. 

“This is one time thing! I’m worried about Star.” 

“Sure, Thundercracker,” Skywarp gave the blue seeker a look before the two disapaeard in a purple vop. 

* * *

Starscream looked at his berth, and collapsed into the soft bedding. Washerfluid pricked the sides of his optics, and the seeker couldn’t stop the tears coming out.

“Star?” The seeker froze as he heard his trine mate, but the tears didn’t stop coming. “What's wrong?” 

“This isn’t about what I said, is it?” Skywarp said as he and Thundercracker came closer to the berth. Starscream's answer caught in his throat as more tears came. 

“Sh, it’s alright, Star. Just let it out and we can talk about it later,” Thundercracker cooed as Skywarp scooped Starscream into his arms. “Just let it all out.” 


	12. Day 12 broken trust

Megatron watched through the monitors as Starscream stomped through the halls of the underwater base. At one time, he would have trusted the seeker with his life. Now, he could always count on a dagger in his back if he wasn’t facing the seeker. Megatron had no idea where the relationship had taken such a downward turn. 

“Soundwave! Where is Starscream headed?” Megatron barked, and the communication’s director rolled his optics behind his visor.

“Starscream: headed to wash racks. Suggestion: wait until he’s done before a confrontation. Flights and preening: make Starscream more agreeable.” Soundwave stated.

“Of course,” Megatron stood from his throne, “I’ll be back.” The warlord made his way out of the throne room and down a hall. He could fix Starscream, all he needed to know what was wrong with the blasted seeker.

* * *

Starscream’s optic twitched as he heard the door to his lab open. No one dared to disturb him unless it was for something dire. Or Skywarp and Thundercracker were worried about his health. 

“Unless Megatron has died or the base is on fire again, I’m busy.” Starscream hissed as he fiddled with a solar panel. 

“I’m glad you care so much about me, Starscream,” the seeker’s wings shot up when he heard Megatron’s voice, “putting your important work on pause just for my offlining.” Megatron made his way closer to the seeker. 

“What do you want, glorious leader?” Starscream’s words dripped with venom. 

“I want to get your opinion on some upcoming battle plans,” Megatron purred. 

“Of course, you want someone to beat up because of future failures. And when they fail, you’ll need someone to blame,” Starscream flicked his wing in annoyance. “I’m busy at the moment, and if you don’t want me to melt your plating off, I suggest you leave,” Megatron smirked, clearly not threatened by the seeker. 

“Why, Starscream, I truly want your opinion on this. I promise there will be no beating.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Starscream turned towards Megatron, “Oh, I remember! The last time you asked for my opinion!” The two met optic to optic when a flash of purple flooded their vision. 

“Hey Screamer? You busy? Ramjet got mad at one of the stunticons and ran into a wall, causing another hole, and Drag strip laughed until he fell over, tipping something flammable. Now there’s fire and water everywhere.” Skywarp stopped as he looked at Megatron.

“Megatron, sir, we were not aware you were here,” Thundercracker said coldly, “we have something to say to Starscream.” 

“Apparently he’s busy,” Megatron turned to leave, “I’ll handle it.” The warlord frowned as he left the lab, hearing the worried chirps from one of the seekers. Did they really think so poorly of him that he would seek the seeker out just to punish him? 


	13. day 13: alt prompt 11 Presumed dead

Starscream awoke in darkness, and a chill set in his protoform. Something metallic dug into his ankle. The seeker’s memories were fuzzy, and his helm hurt like the pit. Carefully, Starscream moved into a sitting position and noticed how wherever he was benign kept was cylindrical. That eliminated the Nemesis on his list of places he might be, which the seeker didn’t know was a good or a bad thing. 

“Okay, Starscream, you’ve gotten yourself out of worse situations, you can get yourself out of this one!” The seeker stood and felt his way around the area, finding it to be taller than he was and completely smooth. 

“Is someone in here?” Starscream jumped as he heard a voice, it almost sounded like Breakdown. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” the seeker hissed as he tried to walk towards the voice, only to feel the chain become taut. 

“Commander? Is that you?” Now Starscream was sure that Breakdown was in the room with him.

“Breakdown? You're alive!” The seeker exclaimed. 

“Of course! Did you think I offlined?” the blue mech laughed, and Starscream was stunned into silence. “Knockout said that this was a ward for long term patients.” 

“He told everyone you offlined and your frame had been captured by mech!” Starscream started to panic, if Knockout was able to lie about Breakdown, then the doctor would easily explain away his disappearance.

“Knockout wouldn’t lie about that! Once he gets back, he’ll explain everything! Just wait and see!” Starscream still felt uneasy after Breakdown’s heroic speech defending the medic.

“I hope you're right, Breakdown, I hope you're right.” 

* * *

Megatron looked at the report, sighing as he read that Starscream did not make it after the mech attack. He had high hopes for the seeker, but it looked like the war got everyone in the end. Glancing up, he noticed Knockout staring off into space.

“Doctor, are you sure there was nothing you could do to save him?” 

“Unfortunately yes, Megatron, the poor commander was so mangled I could barely tell the difference between him and a vehicon.” Knockout sighed. “Such a shame, the last seeker left. Killed by organics.” 

“Yes, I know, may I look at his frame one last time?” 

“Unfortunately, one of the drones took him to the incinerator this morning. They grabbed him while I was getting my morning rations. I tried to stop them, but apparently, they just didn’t listen.” 

“Thank you, Doctor, you may return to the medbay.” Knockout bowed and walked out of the command center, smirking as the doors closed behind him. 


	14. day 14 Branding

Starscream hissed as he was dragged by the wing to the medbay. He refused to wear the mad mech’s symbol anymore, and Megatron wasn’t having it. 

“Now, Starscream, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. What are you going to choose?” Megatron growled as he deposited the seeker on the medical birth. 

“You can forget about it, Megatron!” Starscream hissed as he fought the restraints; Knockout looked from the warlord to the seeker, uneasy with what he was about to do. 

“It looks like Starscream has chosen the hard way, Doctor.” Megatron petted the seeker’s wing, “I think his wings would be a good spot for the Decepticon symbol, don’t you think Knockout?” 

“Unfortunately, if we do that, he will never be able to fly again. The burn will permanently damage flight sensors, and if he tries to fly afterward he will crash. Without flying, the Commander will go mad and might become a danger to the crew and himself.” Knockout sighed as Starscream smirked, thinking he had gotten one over the warlord. 

“We can’t have an air commander that can’t fly now, can we?” Megatron smirked as he moved his servo from the seeker’s wing to the metal over his spark, “how about here Knockout? I don’t think that putting a mark here would do much damage.” 

“It would if he opened his spark chamber,” Knockout frowned, “but I could also put a temporary lock. Though he could fight it and the brand could go through his spark.” Knockout shivered as he earned a glare from the warlord. Seekers were delicate frames, that the slightest bit of damage could kill them in the long or short term. 

“How about here?” Megatron’s servo moved lower to Starscream’s leg, right below his knee spike. “Certainly there’s nothing that could harm or kill him here?” 

“No, but he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few cycles without pain.” 

“Wonderful,” Megatron purred as he grabbed the brand, “now Starscream, this is going to hurt.” The warlord shoved the brand against the seeker’s leg, and Starscream lived up to his name. 


	15. day 15 science gone wrong

When the Decepticons heard an explosion from the labs, the seekers were the first to run in and investigate. Megatron and Soundwave followed after them, and Hook after them. Inside the lab, between the panicked chirping seekers, was Starscream. His face scrunched up in a pout, but frame unmoving. Servos frozen with two glass beakers in hand, the contents were long gone. 

“Hook,” Megatron motioned the medic closer to his second in command, clearing the seekers blocking the entrance, “what’s your diagnosis?” 

“Well,” Hook started, placing a servo over the seeker’s spark chamber, “he’s still alive, just… frozen. It might take a while, but he is curable… hopefully.” 

“He’s frozen?” Megatron was stunned, then turned to Soundwave, “Soundwave? Is his mind still active?” 

“Starscream’s mind: very active,” Soundwave said, sounding very wary. 

“Good, I’ll take him back to my room,” he said as he took hold of the frozen seeker. “Who knows what might happen to him if we leave him in here.” Hook nodded, Soundwave did not but helped Megatron lift Starscream anyway. 

“Soundwave: can take care of Starscream. Cassettes: can watch Starscream while I’m on shift.” Soundwave placed a servo on Starscream’s wing, ignoring the string of curses that came from the seeker’s mind. 

“Lord Megatron, Soundwave, we’ll take Starscream,” Thundercracker said, causing the two to look up at the blue seeker. “Skywarp and I are Starscream’s trine, so we should be the ones to take care of him until he can return to normal.” Skywarp came behind the warlord and spymaster, causing them to drop Starscream. Luckily Thundercracker caught his trine leader before he hit the floor. “Okay ‘Warp! Get us out of here!” With that, the three seekers were gone, leaving Megatron, Soundwave, and Hook in the lab, wondering what just happened. 

* * *

Skywarp smiled as he snuggled into Starscream’s unmoving frame, happy for once that his trine leader couldn’t wiggle away. 

_ Skywarp! Let me go!  _

“No, Screamer,” the purple seeker said, “for once we have you lying still. After our nap, we’ll groom you. It’s been forever since you had a proper grooming.” 

“And don’t you dare try to complain to me, Star,” Thundercracker snuggled into Starscream’s other side, “you’ve been so caught up in your work, you haven’t had time for us. Look at your accident as a blessing, you now have some time to relax.” Starscream wanted to say something through the bond but decided not to. Skywarp and Thundercracker were nestled beside him, and for once he didn’t have to worry about a beating or deadline not met. Everything was nice, and Starscream wanted to have it stay that way. 


	16. day 16 Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream sees someone from his past.

Starscream awoke in a cold sweat, looking over Skywarp to see Skyfire standing in the room. 

“Skyfire?” Carefully the tri-colored seeker climbed over his trine mate to run over to the shuttle, “you're alive?” 

“Not quite, sweet spark, I’m still in the ice. I know you're coming to get me though,” Starscream smiled at his mate, feeling the warmth coming from the other’s smile, “I’ve just come to help you out. I miss you, Star.”

“I missed you too, Sky,” Starscream ran over to where his plans were and pulled out a map. “Okay, where should I start looking for you?” 

“Try the middle of the north arctic, that’s the last place we were gathering samples,” Starscream felt Skyfire place a servo on his wing just like he did back during their academy days. 

“I think we have a starting point,” Starscream turned to the shuttle and smiled, “Don’t worry, Sky, I’ll bring you back!” 

* * *

Thundercracker awoke to Starscream talking to someone. For once, his trine mate was talking with no malice in his voice. It was rare, and that made Thundercracker worry. 

“Don’t worry, Sky, I’ll bring you back!” Starscream said, and the blue seeker started to panic, wondering if something happened to Skywarp. A loud snore quickly relieved Thundercracker’s panic but looking at Starscream talk to no one slightly alarmed him. 

“Star? It’s late, come back to berth,” Thundercracker carefully got out of the berth, as not to wake Skywarp, “you can work on whatever’s bugging you in the morning.” 

“In a moment, TC,” Starscream muttered, “Oh! Skyfire, you never met my trine!” Thundercracker shivered as his trine leader gestured to no one. 

“Star, you need to come to berth now,” Thundercracker was more stern in his statement, and picked up Starscream. The blue seeker was not above carrying his leader into the berth. Often it was the only way to make sure that Starscream even made it there in the first place. 

“No! We have to find him!” Starscream whimpered, causing Thundercracker to sigh. Plopping Starscream next to Skywarp, Thundercracker climbed in and started to rub Starscream’s spinal strut. It had been the only way to make Starscream go into recharge, and the blue seeker would do it until his mate was deep into recharge. 

“Don’t worry, Star, one day we will.” 


	17. day 17 Blackmail

Knockout smirked as he watched Starscream walk into the med bay. The seeker looked furious, which was normal when his schedule got messed up in some way. The doctor didn’t mind, and he was sure the commander would love to hear what he had to say. 

“What do you want, Knockout! I have a patrol in a few clicks and if I’m late you’ll be the one taking the blame!” Starscream fumed as Knockout laughed. 

“Oh, Herr Commander, I’ve got something that I think you would love to hear~” the medic purred, walking behind the seeker and placing a servo on the seeker’s back, “this will be way more important than any patrol~” Knockout gently pushed Starscream towards a small side room where Breakdown was standing over a small chair. “Sit.”

“Knockout! I do not have the time for a long chat!” Starscream tried to turn around to leave, but the medic grabbed a wing and walked him over to the chair. 

“This won’t take long, Commander,” Knockout smirked as Breakdown took the seeker’s wing and roughly forced him to sit, “we just have an interesting picture of you with a certain Autobot medic~” The red medic pulled out a data pad with a granny picture of Starscream placing a kiss on Ratchet’s forehead. 

“So,” Breakdown teased, “you and the old timer, huh?” Starscream’s faceplates turned blue out of rage. 

“Now, Commander,” Knockout purred, “we’re not here just to show you the picture. It would be a shame if this ended up in the servos of… Megatron or Soundwave, don’t you think, Starscream?” 

“What do you want?” Starscream hissed, struggling in Breakdown’s grip. 

“We need you to distract Soundwave while we give Megatron his dose of Antiviral. You know how bad he gets when needles are involved~” 

“And how do you think I’ll be able to do that? I’m not in Soundwave’s good graces at the moment.” 

“I’m not sure, just do your best to distract him or we’ll have this picture on every monitor in the base,” Breakdown let go of Starscream as Knockout spoke, “now you can go on that patrol. I think you're going with Soundwave, so try to be a nice bot and get along with him.”


	18. day 18 Alt no 3 Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky finds star washed up on a beach.
> 
> (continuation of Science gone wrong).

Skyfire had no idea why Jazz wanted him to go on recon with him. With his bulkiness, it made it difficult for the shuttle to sneak around. Part of him wondered if he was just a distraction so the others could sneak into the base as the cons chased him. Sighing, Skyfire rounded a corner and headed back to the shore. At least there he could try and comm someone to see what to do next. As the shuttle neared the shore, he spied a familiar frame lying in the sand. 

“Star?” Skyfire transformed into his robot form. When the seeker didn’t respond, Skyfire crept closer. The shuttle could deduce that Starscream was online by his optics, but the seeker didn’t make a move. “Star? Can you hear me?” Starscream vibrated, but no noise came out. 

**_:: Ratchet, I found Starsceam. He’s not moving, but he is online. ::_ **

**_:: Bring him in, the con base is torn in two searching for him according to Jazz. ::_ **

* * *

“It looks like something got in his joints, a good oil bath should make him his old screetchy self.” Ratchet said as Skyfire scooped the seeker up. 

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Skyfire placed a kiss on the side of Starscream’s helm, “I know he’ll love it.” 

“Make him drink a cube when he can move again, his Energon levels are extremely low.”

“Will do,” Skyfire said as he walked out of the med-bay, “now Star, I know you can’t talk right now, but I want you to know that I will take good care of you.” Starscream vibrated in Skyfire’s arms, his optics searching for any form of deceit in the shuttle’s face.


	19. Day 19 Morning loved ones

“I’m doing my best to stay safe, Thundercracker,” Starscream sighed as he picked up a blue doll, “don’t worry about me. I know you have your hands full with Skywarp.” The silver seeker placed the blue doll down and picked up a purple one. 

“No, Skywarp, I won’t glitter bomb the Vehicons,” Starscream sighed, “the poor things don’t need the shock. They’re afraid of getting sent to the front lines, they need a safe place.” The silver seeker could feel a glare coming from the blue doll, “as safe as it can be with Megatron around.” Starscream smiled as he set the purple doll down next to the blue one. Starscream didn’t have the spark to separate them even after their death. 

“Please don’t look at me like that, Skyfire,” Starscream picked up a large white doll, “I hate what this war has done to me as well,” The seeker brought the doll closer to his chest, “if I could do it all over, I would have let him go. Megatron lied when he told me that Clifjummper killed Skywarp and Thundercracker. I was so caught up in grief, do you forgive me?” Starscream paused, then smiled, “I promise to make it up to all of you one day. Please wait for me to cross with you.” The seeker placed the white doll behind the two smaller ones and started to put out the incense. Taking a glance at a datapad he had propped up, Starscream couldn’t stop the tear that slipped from his optic. The happy image was too much for him at the moment.

“Please forgive me, I never meant for things to get so bad.” Starscream sighed and closed the closet door. His shift was starting soon, and if he was late, Megatron would slag him into the afterlife. As much as he wanted to see his mates, Starscream knew he still had things to do in the living realm. 


	20. day 20 lost

Thundercracker and Skywarp glared at Megatron and Soundwave from across the command center, earning the two seekers glares back from the high command. Tension was thick through the command center, and the other cons were ready for a fight to break out between the two groups. 

“Has anyone actually found Commander Starscream?” Breakdown whispered to Drag strip.

“If they had, do you think we would be in this situation?” The racer snapped, alerting the high command to their conversation. 

“Star wouldn't have been lost if Megatron hadn't stolen him from us!” Skywarp yelled. 

“Oh please! He was safest in my room!” Megatron yelled from across the room. 

“He was safest with us,” Thundercracker said coldly, “as trine, we are supposed to protect each other. We didn’t need you two getting in the way of that.”

“Soundwave: did not lose Starscream. Somebot: stole Starscream from me.” 

“Of course they did!” Skywarp snapped. From there, the command center devolved into shouting. 

“Good going, Breakdown!” Drag strip snapped at his mate. 

“I’m sorry! I just was wondering if anyone had found him yet! How could we lose a mech that can’t even move!” Breakdown cried while ducking from a blaster shot.

* * *

Starscream inwardly scowled as he felt his frame wash up on one of Earth’s beaches. Somehow he had gotten out of the base and into the ocean, and thankfully for his light frame he floated to where someone could find him. The seeker didn’t have much faith in the cons finding him, but a human would see him eventually and call the Autobots. At least he could gain some mobility with their competent Medic. 

“Star?” Starscream inwardly flinched as he heard Skyfire’s voice. “Star? Can you hear me?” The seeker had to look on the bright side, at the very least Skyfire would never recite any bad poetry at him like Megatron did. 


	21. Day 21 Alt no. 10 Nightmares

“Starscream, where do you think you're going?” Starscream froze as he felt Megatron’s claws trace over his wings, “we still have business to discuss.” 

“We have nothing to speak of, Megatron!” Starscream yelled as he tried to walk away. 

“Oh, but I think we do,” Megatron pulled on a chain and pulled Starscream back to his side. A moment ago Starscream could swear that the warlord didn’t have anything in his servo. “We have a bonding ceremony to plan!” 

“Bonding ceremony! There is no way in the pit I’m bonding to you!” Starscream tried to pull off the collar but stopped when he noticed his servos in stasis cuffs. The seeker wondered when the warlord had the time to put those on him. 

“Of course you are! Cybertron needs a queen, I need a queen, Starscream.” The seeker noticed that the Nemesis’ hallway turned into one from Kaon, “after the scare you gave everyone on earth, I think you need to show your dedication to the cause.” Starscream felt his restraints get heavier and his stomach plates grow. “I promise you and your little autobot welp will be safe.” Frantically Starscream looked around, hoping that the Autobots were just around the corner. When he saw a wall with the bot team’s deactivated frames hanging from it, Starscream screamed.

“Ratchet! Ratchet!” Starscream frantically yelled, getting tangled in sheets. Tears fell from red optics. The sleek but dented ceiling filled his vision and a loud snore came from a warm frame next to him. Carefully turning his helm, Starscream saw Ratchet. The medic was dead to the universe, and the seeker was thankful. Carefully moving, Starscream placed his helm over the medic’s spark chamber. When the seeker heard the calming whirl of Rachet’s spark he started to relax. Megatron was long gone, and no one was going to hurt his new family. Not if he had anything to say about it. 


	22. day 22 drugged

Starscream stared at the cube somebot had placed on his desk. He had been so preoccupied with paperwork, that he didn’t notice who had placed the cube there. Not like he was going to drink it. There were plenty of mechs on this ship that hated him, and Starscream wouldn’t put it past them to try and poison his fuel. 

“Are you finished with your work yet, Starscream?” Megatron strutted past the seeker’s desk, optics searching for something out of place. 

“I just finished Lord Megatron, in fact, why don’t you have this cube? You're going to have a long time reviewing it, and deserve it more than me, my lord~” Starscream smirked as he watched the warlord take the cube and down it without a second thought. 

“You like your Energon too sweet, Starscream, how can you stand it?” Megatron pulled a face as the aftertaste hit him. 

“The sweeter the better, my lord,” Starscream stood from the desk and stretched, flaring his wings out, “now if you excuse me, I’ll be taking a quick flight.” 

“Of course.” Megatron watched the seeker leave. 

* * *

“Hello, Starscream,” Arachnid purred, “have you heard the latest news?” The seeker rolled his optics as the spider-like fem crawled her way over to the seeker. “Somebot tried to drug Megatron, but they put in the wrong amount~ Knockout said that it would only affect a light seeker~” 

“And why are you telling me this?” Starscream took a step back as Arachnid got into his personal space.

“Well, word around base is that someone was trying to drug you, but somehow Megatron got it instead. The old warlord is fine, but he is calling for you~” the fem purred as she placed a servo on his wing. “He thinks someone is trying to take you away from him! He’s very possessive of you, isn’t he?” 

“Then I will go see him,” Starscream flicked the fem’s servo off and started to walk away, “I rather not end up in the medbay over his anxieties.” 

“Silly seeker,” Arachnid laughed as Starscream felt something prick the back of his neck, “you should have just drank the cube and avoided this mess.” The seeker felt his limbs go limp and collapsed to the floor. “Though, what fun would that be, Screamer? Now, let's give Megatron a spark attack!” 


	23. Day 23 Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker just wants Starscream to come to berth

Starscream sat at his desk lab, pouring over datapad after datapad. The seeker had finally finished the weapon Megatron demanded of him, and now he was working on his missed paperwork. Of course, due to the paperwork he missed the raid and apparently, Megatron’s loss was somehow his fault. Luckily the other Decepticons had gotten away with enough Energon that the warlord didn’t take his anger out on the seeker. 

“Star, it’s late,” Starscream didn’t acknowledge Thundercracker as the blue seeker entered his lab. Few mechs knew the code to Starscream’s lab, and fewer had the guts to enter, “it’s time to come to berth.” 

“Can’t, TC,” Starscream muttered, “Megatron wants these done by the next cycle.” 

“Well, Megatron’s wishes can wait. I want both of my trinemates in the berth with me as I recharge,” Thundercracker said as he came closer to Starscream and started to rub his wings, “come to berth, Star, I know you're tired. You’ve been doing paperwork all day. You even missed your daily flight; you deserve a good night’s recharge.” 

“I gotta finish this, Thundercracker,” Starscream said as he yawned, “I’m not going to get slagged once I wake up because Megatron’s mad and he’s looking for a flimsy excuse to slag me.” The seeker flicked his wing, but Thundercracker didn’t give up.

“You’re falling asleep at your desk, it won’t be any good on your frame once you get older. Plus it causes wrinkles. I heard that the Autobot medic does the same thing, and he looks ancient. Come to berth, you need the recharge.” 

“Ratchet has to deal with the terror twins and Optimus, that alone should age a mech a few millennia,” Starscream finished the data pad he was on and grabbed the next one, “go to berth, Thundercracker. Don’t punish yourself for my job.” 

“I don’t think so, Starscream,” Thundcracker hummed as he wrapped his arms around his trine mate and pulled him out of the chair, “you’re coming to berth one way or another. I asked you nicely, now I’m going to carry you like a sparkling. You are going to recharge in the berth one way or another!”

“I have work to do, Thundercracker!” Starscream tried to get out of his larger mate’s grip, but couldn’t find the energy. 

“You're too tired for this, Star, just relax. I promise to protect you in the morning, it’s time to recharge.” 


	24. Day 24 blindfolded

Rodimus huffed as Tarn roughly shoved him forward. The Prime unfortunately had to rely on the purple mech due to the thick cloth wrapped around his optics. 

“This would be a lot easier if you just remove the blindfold and let me walk like a grown mech!” Rodimus complained loudly, earning him a harsh squeeze from the DJD leader. 

“I know you're going to run if I let that happen, and I need you alive, Prime. Just be happy I let you keep your voice box.” Tarn grumbled as Rodimus felt him round a corner. 

“It feels like we’re walking in circles!” Rodimus pouted, causing Tarn to laugh. 

“Don’t worry, little Prime, we’re almost there. I promise you’ll love your temporary room. It used to belong Deadlock, you know?” Rodimus shivered as Tarn petted his spoiler. Drift had rarely talked about his time with the Decepticon Justice Division outside of his sessions with Rung, but from what Rodimus knew, Tarn had kept the mech in a small room most of the time, as some form of punishment. “We’re here. I know you don’t like being alone, but don’t worry Deadlock will be here soon and we’ll work something out.” Rodimus felt Tarn push him forward, and the Prime felt something soft under him as his legs and arms were restrained to what felt like metal posts. 

“The Lost light crew won’t let you get away with this! Megatron won’t let you get away with this!” Rodimus yelled as he tried to escape the bonds. 

“Your group of bots wont come for you. They want Optimus Prime, but don’t worry. Once Deadlock returns, we can make our own way in the universe! I promise to treat you like you deserve.” Tarn said as he nuzzled the bound Prime, causing Rodimus to shiver. “As much as I would love to cuddle all cycle, I have to get ready for Deadlock. You won’t be alone for long, but if you're lonely, we can always have the pet come in and keep you company.” 

“You won’t get away with this,” Rodimus growled causing Tarn to laugh.

“My dear prime, I already have.” Rodimus flinched as a door slammed, leaving him to wonder if he was alone. 


	25. day 25 ringing ears

Cobra commander groaned as he was knocked into the wall by Serpentor, watching the room spin around him. He could vaguely make out what the other man was saying, but it sounded like he was shouting through molasses. Once Serpentor left, Cobra commander could feel numerous hands lift him up. He could feel Destro talking at him, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

“I can’t hear you!” Cobra commander yelled; he could barely hear himself. Destro gave a concerned look to whoever was holding him up. Suddenly there was movement, and the commander could feel the room spin around him. Despite the world spinning around him, the commander knew they were taking him to his medic. “I don’t need a medic, I need to get back to work!” 

* * *

Destro huffed as he watched the head medic sedate Cobra Commander. Few were allowed to know what the man under the mask looked like, and fewer were allowed to live. 

“Destro, I know our situation with Serpentor is getting dangerous for the commander.” Zartan said. Destro turned around to face the mercenary, scowl fully on display.

“Do you want me to pay you to kill him? I know you won’t act on anything unless money is on the line,” Destro sneered as Zartan growled. Both men knew that fighting would get them nowhere, but continued on anyway. 

“Perhaps you should listen instead of lecturing everyone and treating them like a child! You should be keeping an eye on Dr. Mindbender rather than me!” 

“Oh, and why should I do that!” Destro yelled; before Zartan could react, the Baroness placed her hands in between both men.

“Men, calm down and stop thinking with your pride! Zartan, once we get the Commander back to his room we can talk about your little theory. Destro, we both know that you're worried about Cobra and it’s future, but don’t take it out on us.” Cobra Commander groaned as the Baroness finished talking. “Don’t even think about getting out of this without a stern talking to, Commander! You gave us all a scare, and made us have feelings we did not want and will unload into you!”

  
  



	26. Day 26 Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on my own experience with a migraine

Soundwave laid on his side in the dark of his room. The pounding in his helm wasn’t going away, and there was no way he could deal with Starscream's and Megatron’s shouting match. Soundwave could barely drink a cube or turn his frame without feeling the stabbing pain in his helm coming up. As long as the base was still in one piece, the boombox didn’t care about what happened. 

“Alright, what do we have in here?” Soundwave could make out Jazz by his grating voice, but didn’t move; the light behind the Autobot felt like daggers to the mind reader’s mind. With a loud crash, Jazz fell to the floor, curling in on himself in pain. Soundwave moaned in pain on the berth as another sharp spike slammed into his processor. “My main mech, don’t you have some pain blockers somewhere? Or at the very least some sedatives!” The third in command could hardly respond to the Autobot. Pain blockers rarely worked when the pain was this bad, and it wasn’t like they had any to spare. 

  
  
“I’ll take it from here, Soundwave, just rest.” Megatron's gravelly voice made its way through the pain, “you can deal with the Autobot later. Just try to get some rest.” Soundwave turned over and covered his helm with the pillow. The light was getting too much and the creaking of Megatron’s joints were not helping the predicament. After what felt like an eternity, Megatron finally left, leaving Soundwave alone in the dark once more. Not like the slamming of the door or Megatron’s loud pedsteps helped anything. Perhaps when he was feeling better, Soundwave would take up Starscream’s suggestion on teaching the other frames on how to be graceful. Though that in itself might cause another helm ache in getting the mechs there, and on the practice. For now all Soundwave could do was curl in and wait for exhaustion to overwhelm the pain, and hope that he didn’t wake up with a helm ache. 


	27. Day 27 Alt no 15. carry/support

  
Starscream couldn’t feel his legs as he laid in a puddle of his own Energon. During the raid, as Starscream predicted, the Autobots showed up and a fight broke out. The cons were underfuled, and the air commander didn’t know how many cubes they were able to grab. If Starscream was the leader, he would have taken care of the humans before they could call Prime and his group to come and beat the cons into a pulp. 

“Star? Can you hear me?” Starscream could make out Skyfire’s voice but was too hurt to speak. Not that he wanted to talk to that traitor anyway. Skyfire chose his side, and Starscream had his. “I’m going to call Ratchet, don’t panic.” If Starscream could roll his optics, he would. “Ratchet said to bring you to the Ark. Don’t worry Star, he’s the best medic on the planet!” Skyfire was now lifting Starscream out of the mud, and he was walking in the direction of the Autobot base. “Star, please stay with me. I’ll get you Ratchet as soon as I can.” Starscream wanted to scream and shout at the shuttle, but he was exhausted and Skyfire was warm. 

* * *

Ratchet hummed as he hooked Starscream up to spark support. The seeker was severely underfunded and his peds were going to be built from scratch. There was no way the cons could put Starscream back together, with time and a lack of resources stacked against them. 

“You can save him, right Ratchet? I know he can be a pain in the aft sometimes, but he’s worth it.” Skyfire said. The medic loved the shuttle’s optimism, but he had no idea how the seeker would react when he woke up. 

“I know that I can fix him, I’m just afraid of his reaction when he wakes up. I don’t want him to freak out and try to take someone captive until we let him go. He’s smart and dangerous.” Ratchet walked over to a large monitor, “I have to call Optimus and tell him who’s here. For the crew’s safety and his own.” 


	28. Day 28 Accidents

Knockout looked at Starscream as he limped into the medbay, wings dripping Energon. The medic didn’t have to ask what happened as the seeker flopped on top of one of the medical berths. 

“Fix me!”

“So you wanna tell me what happened?” Knockout chuckled as the silver seeker gave him a pitiful look. 

“There was an accident,” Starscream muttered into the berth, “I was trapped under a boulder.” 

“Autobot attack?” Knockout walked over to an area with needles and anesthetics, “big M won’t be happy.” 

“I wish!” Starscream huffed, “Megatron decided to join me in an Energon scouting mission, and we came across an unstable mine. The brute’s ped steps caused the mine to collapse.” the seeker rolled his optics at the memory, “He sent the ceiling crumbling on me, and then beat me when I couldn’t dig myself out.” 

“You poor thing,” Knockout cooed, “he ruined your finish too! I worked so hard on it!” 

“I was lucky to keep my arms and wings Knockout!” 

“I know star, you're such a brave seeker for putting up with that mean brute.” Knockout cooed. Starscream chirped at the small comfort. “Now just relax and let the good doctor take care of you~” Knockout inserted the needle into a part of the Seeker’s frame and watched as Starscream slowly fell into recharge. 


	29. Day 29 Reluctant Bedrest

Cobra Commander grumbled as Baroness cuffed him to the medical gurney. The Doctor said he was free to leave. 

“I will not have you threatening the medics just so you can go back to work commander!” Baroness huffed, “You are injured, and in no shape to do anything but rest!” 

“You can’t keep me here!” Cobra Commander shouted, “I am your leader!” 

“And I’m leader if you're sick or injured,” Baroness threw Cobra Commander a kiss, “and I gave the doctors permission to sedate you if you're going to make a fuss.” Baroness turned and started to walk away. “Rest up Commander, I’ll tell you about the successful mission later.” 

“Baroness get back here!” Cobra Commander yelled but was ignored. Huffing, the commander turned towards the doctor that was grabbing something over in the far corner. “You there! Uncuff me right now. I am your Commander!” Cobra Commander thrashed around on the medical bed, chuffing his wrist around the tight metal. 

“You know I can’t do that sir. The Baroness put you on medical leave for the next week,” the doctor walked closer to the leader, “are you in any pain? Your wrist looks pretty bad.” 

“Don’t you even think about it! Unless you're about to let me go, don’t pretend to care about my health!” Cobra Commander thrashed around, but the medic was able to get the needle into the commander’s arm. 

“Calm down commander, just rest and you’ll be leading soon enough.” 

“Traders all of you,” Cobra Commander weakly said as he fell into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, just two more prompts left!


	30. Day 30 Ignoring an Injury

Starscream walked into the meeting room, ignoring the stares he was getting from the other Decepticons. As he took a seat, Megatron addressed the seeker. 

“Care to tell us what happened? Even I know better to injure a seeker’s wings.” Starscream could feel the room’s attention land on his wings, normally a sense of pride for the seeker now made him want to hide. 

“There was an accident in the lab, I will be able to make it through the meeting. The damage is minor.” Starscream said cooly. “We wasted enough time talking, we should talk about our next Energon raid.” 

“Oh no, your getting Energon everywhere,” Megatron growled, “Hook, get the med-bay ready.” 

“I do not need a medic! I’m fine.” Starscream said. The seeker huffed as he felt the Warlord’s glare land on him. 

“You're going to the med-bay and that’s final. Unless you want me to call Thundercracker and Skywarp to see the sorry state.” 

“If you think my trine will side with you-” Starscream was cut off with a vop. While Starscream was talking, Megatron sent a quick message to Thundercracker and Skywarp. 

“Star what happened!” Skywarp yelled as Thundercracker looked on in horror. 

“Your poor wings,” Thundercracker cooed, “who attacked you Star!” 

“For the last time, it was just a lab accident! I am fine!” Starscream yelled, earning him a look from his mates. 

“No your not Star,” Thundercracker scooped up his tiny mate, “Warp, get us to the med-bay!” 

“You got it TC,” Skywarp yelled.

“I don’t need-” Starscream was cut off by another vop, leaving the meeting room in silence. 

“With that out of the way, we can move on with the meeting,” Megatron said with a sigh. 


	31. Day 31 Alt no 8. Adverse reaction

Hook frowned as he watched Megatron convulse on the medical berth, then to his chart. According to reports, Megatron was drinking a cube then fell to the ground clutching his fuel tank. Starscream was on Cybertron, so that eliminated an unknown poison. Mixmaster was testing the fuels for known poisons. Just because the known traitor was gone, doesn't mean the lesser-known ones wouldn’t come out of the woodworks. 

“There’s nothing wrong with this fuel-fuel,” Mixmaster said as he came towards the medic, “just some added zinc-inc.” 

“Soundwave: wishes to know Megatron’s status.” Hook jumped in his armor as he heard the third in command speak. The medic forgot he was even in the room. 

“We have no idea. Do you know if he has ever had Zinc before?” Hook hopped that Soundwave knew that answer, the mech knew everything about everyone. 

“Negative: Megatron does not usually add things to his Energon. Starscream: must be at fault.” 

“We can blame Screamer for a lot of things, but Megatron changing up his fuel isn’t one of them.” Hook laughed. As if Starscream had any sway over Megatron. 

“Starscream: adds a lot of additives to his fuel. Starscream: must have talked Megatron into doing the same.” 

“Soundwave, as much as we like to blame Starscream, this is not something we can pin on him. The seeker isn’t even here You and Megatron sent him to Cybertron to help Shockwave!” 

“Soundwave: still is going to blame Starscream.” 

Hook sighed, “just add to your notes that Megatron might be allergic to zinc. We won’t know until we pump the fuel out of his system and replace it with some fresh fuel.” 


End file.
